


Strangers on a Train

by homerprairies



Series: Homer and OA one-shots [1]
Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M, no not like the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: All Prairie wanted was to get her eraser, but somehow she may have just started a fight.ORA guy is asshole to Prairie, and Homer isn't having any of it.





	Strangers on a Train

Prairie sat on a bench, tapping her foot and listening to music from her headphones as she waited patiently for the train to come. It was around 10am, the time after her art class. Weirdly, even though it was a Wednesday, there was only her and about 10 other people getting on the train today. Prairie looked up as she could hear the sound of the train coming to a loud stop. She sighed, picking up her bookbag off the ground, and walked inside, showing her ticket. 

 

She took a seat all the way in the back, so she could peacefully draw and relax without someone next to her. She smiled as she sketched the strings of the violin on her paper. She ran her hand inside her bag, and snatched her eraser out, losing her grip causing the eraser to bounce outside of a couple seats ahead of her. 

“Goddamnit.” She cursed under her breath.

As she walked over, she felt a hard body hit her, she could see the man’s shocked face as coffee spread on his clean, white shirt.

 

“Jesus, What the Fuck?!” The man screams directly into her face. Prairie is frightened. _ Holy shit! _ , she thinks to herself.

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” 

 

“Look what the fuck you did! Do you expect me to go to work like this?” He stretches out his shirt.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, please, I just wanted to get my er-” 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?!” The man is screaming so loud, Prairie ignores the eyes turned at her. It was a accident, why the fuck is this guy so angry for? Prairie can’t open her mouth.

 

“Hey, don’t speak to her that way!” 

 

Prairie could see a tall boy with brown hair and a gray hoodie standing up, a few seats ahead of her.

 

“Mind your own fucking business, this is her fault!” The man says sharply.

 

“It was a fucking accident, do you think she purposely wanted to stain your shirt?”

 

“Maybe she should watch where the fuck she is going-”

 

“Maybe you should get the stick out of your ass and stop being a fucking dickhead.” The boy steps a little closer to the man, warning him.

 

Prairie is shocked, this boy who she doesn’t even know is standing up for her over a coffee spill. She’d be surprised and scared if a fight started.

   The man looks back at Prairie and back at the boy. He realizes this is not what he needs. “Fine.” He spits out. “Both of you can fuck off.” The man grabs his bag and moves near the front of the train. Prairie is still standing there, in shock of what just happened. She shakes her head and reaches down and grabs her eraser.

 

“Jesus, Miss. Are you okay?” The boy moves and rests his hand on her shoulder, they both take a seat together.

 

“I just can’t believe he had to snap at me over a fucking coffee stain.” 

 

“Yeah, he is a asshole.” 

 

Prairie rolled her eyes down to the logo on his hoodie. 

 

“You go to Pershing College?” 

 

“Yeah, you know it?”

 

“Of course, I’m a Junior there.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Prairie is surprised that she has never seen this boy before. Any girl could see how cute he was from miles away.

 

“What’s your name?” Prairie questions.

 

“Homer. Homer Roberts” 

 

Prairie may not know this boy, but she sure has heard his iconic name before.

 

“ _ The _ Homer Roberts? The boy I keep hearing about of the football team?” 

 

“Ha, I may just be him.” Homer blushes at the recognition. “And, you are?”

 

“Prairie Johnson.” She answers. “But my friends call me OA” 

 

“OA? That’s a bit of a weird name.” Homer raises his eyebrow.

 

“It’s a inside joke.” Prairie snorts, she is used to that weirded-out reaction.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, OA slash Prairie.” Homer lifts up Prairie’s hand to shake it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Homer.”

 

_ This “Homer” boy seems really sweet, _ Prairie thinks to herself. He has kind green eyes and the face of a puppy. She can tell she is automatically attracted to him.       

Homer stands there, smiling back at her when the train comes to a sharp stop. Prairie nearly hits the seat in front of her, when Homer puts his arm across her chest 

 

She gasps at the swiftness of his protectiveness. “Thank you.”

 

“This is me.” She gestures out the window. She pushes herself out the seat and snatches her bag off her seat in the back and throws her phone, the sketchbook, the eraser, into a pocket before zipping it up. 

Homer frowns, he wishes he could just keep talking to this girl.

 

“Can I see you again?” Homer grabs her wrist when she walks back to the seat. Prairie thinks for a minute.

 

“H-Wing, Mr. Percy, The beginning of 6th period.” Homer nods at that. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Homer.” 

 

“You too, OA.” Prairie smiles at the use of her nickname as she walks out the doors of the train.

 

Homer can’t help but giggle to himself as she waves at him outside and watches the train drive off. He can’t believe he may have just gotten a date with one of the cutest girls he has ever seen.

  
  
  



End file.
